Epic 13: Run! The Mystic Runner
is the thirteenth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It features the first appearance of the Mystic Brothers. Synopsis When Eri discovers a Skick ability only Alata knows, she undertakes a surprising training regiment in order to learn how to do it. Plot Finding Buredoran with the Hognlo Alien Pawādodāku of Mutation, Month Dorieku gives him the task to succeed to avenge Dereputa and rid them of the Goseigers. At the Amachi Astronomical Institute, Alata gets chewed up by Eri for getting his Gosei Cards mixed in with some playing cards until Datas alerts the Gosei Angels to Pawādodāku's assault. However, Pawādodāku uses the Power Seeds Buredoran gave him to counter all of the Goseigers' attack until Alata uses the Comprethunder Card which the monster has no counter for, before he retreats when the others learn that Gosei Pink cannot use the attack. Deciding to train herself to perform the execution of Comprethunder, Eri takes Alata to the mountainside in order to help her master it as the others watch from a distance. But instead of training her, Alata treats to a strawberry parfait before taking her to see a good view of Shinjuku's skyline. Annoyed with him, Eri ditches him to train on her own before he arrives to support her. By then, Eri realizes that Alata's lessons are the same ones she taught him to master his Gosei Techniques when they were children and her desire to protect what she likes would master Comprethunder. But though Eri is able to use the Comprethunder Card, Pawādodāku resumes his attack with his own Comprethunder counter. Joined by Buredoran, who reveals that any attack the Goseigers have will have no effect on Pawādodāku. But the Skick Gosei Angels' refusal to give up allows them to use modified versions of their Comprethunder Cards to overpower Pawādodāku's counter. As Buredoran stops them from using the Gosei Blaster, the Goseigers' refusal to give up gains them a new Gosei Card to summon the Mystic Brothers: the Mystic Runner and the Egg Headder. After the Mystic Runner kicks Buredoran off the distance, it kicks the Egg Headder at Pawādodāku to finish him off. Enlarged by the Bibi Bugs, Gosei Great is formed to fight Pawādodāku as the Mystic Brothers enlarge as well and combine with Gosei Great to form Mystic Gosei Great, who destroys Pawādodāku. Later, at the Amachi Astronomical Institute, Eri starts developing feelings for Alata as she watches him play cards with the others. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Alata (Child): *Eri(Child): Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Comprethunder, Mystic Brothers, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great *Gosei Pink - Twistornado, Comprethunder, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great *Gosei Black - Snake Headder, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great *Gosei Blue - Seaick Bowgun, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34, . *Eyecatch **Featured Goseiger (pre-break): Gosei Pink **Featured Goseiger (post-break): Gosei Pink DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Epic 13: Run! The Mystic Runner, Epic 14: Birth of the Ultimate Tag!, Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth, and Epic 16: Dynamic Alata. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes